


Primarchis Astartes

by CorsairLord



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsairLord/pseuds/CorsairLord
Summary: The complex relationships between the Primarchs during the Great Crusade, before the Horus Heresy.





	Primarchis Astartes

“Brother!”  
“Greetings, Magnus.”  
“How are you, Perturabo?”  
“Well enough. Why have you called me here?”  
With a grand gesture, the Crimson King pointed toward a massive structure, sturdily built with little damage from the battle that had been raging not six hours before.  
“That! Do you know what that is, brother?”  
Perturabo inspected the structure with a critical eye, ignoring the excitement of his brother.  
“....an incredibly poor excuse for a defensible civic center?”  
“No, no! It is a library!”  
“Oh. That is...most interesting.”  
“Isn't it though, brother? Come, as soon as I learned of it I had furniture for us brought into the building.”  
Perturabo watched as his brother moved with some speed before reaching the yellow stairs leading to the library, before he turned back to him.  
“Well? Come now, brother, we only have so long before we must depart from this world, and there are archives far larger underneath the ground.”  
And for once…in his long life, Perturabo smiled. Smiled as his only friend indulged in a passion they both shared.  
He would never smile again.  
“Of course, brother. Reviews after we finish?”  
“But of course! You take the historical texts and philosophical treatises, I take the fiction and biographies, we meet in the textbooks and essays?”  
“But of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo first chapter of my first work.


End file.
